Let me tell you
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Loki se rend sur la tombe de Tony et repense à ce qu'ils ont vécu...


**Let me tell you...**

Laisse moi te dire, Tony, ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je ne saurais pas par où commencer. Aujourd'hui ça fait déjà onze ans que tu nous as quitté, et pourtant, tu me manques toujours autant. Tu as été le plus grand amour de ma vie, je crois même, la seule personne qui ai réussi à me faire ressentir quelque chose. Tu te souviens du début ? J'étais froid, ignorant ,et sans pitié à ton égard. Tu étais venu sur Asgard, avec tous tes amis les Avengers. Pourtant, parmi eux, il n'y avait que toi qui est venu me voir. Tu t'es approché de ma cellule, tu t'es assis près de la baie vitrée magique et tu m'as regardé. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que tu me disais, et tu l'as bien vu, alors tu es parti. Puis, les jours suivants, encore et encore, tu es revenu. J'ai commencé à te parler, toi aussi. Chaque jours j'attendais avec l'impatience la plus distinguée tes visites. Chaque jours, j'avais une raison de continuer car je savais que tu allais venir, me parler et t'intéresser.

Puis, un jour, tu es venu accompagné de gardes, et tu m'as annoncé que j'allais être libéré, et que tu allais prendre soin de moi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à ressentir ton amour, et que je l'ai apprécié. Je pensais que tu faisais ça pour paraître gentil auprès de Thor, mais pas du tout, car celui ci n'est jamais venu me voir lorsque je me suis installé sur Midgard, dans ta Tour. Les premiers jours ont été atroce, car je ne comprenais rien à rien. Toutes tes technologies et ces règles de Midgardiens absurdes...Tout me passait par dessus la tête. Puis tu t'es vraiment occupé de moi, et j'ai compris une chose : Je voulais à tout prix être rien qu'à toi.

Il m'a fallu très longtemps avant de t'avouer ça, puis, deux mois après avoir emménagé dans ta Tour, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, et nos corps se sont laissés allé avec passion. Les jours et les mois suivant ont été absolument parfait, et, voulant à tout prix passer des temps magiques ensemble, nous avons tout avoué aux Avengers. Thor en semblait heureux car, il le savait bien lui même, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait ressentir quelque chose.

Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Tony, et je regrette vraiment ta perte. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, et rien que de me tenir ici, debout devant ta pierre tombale c'est...Mon cœur est en miette. Tu es mort à l'âge de 83 ans, même si on ne l'aurait clairement pas dit. Nous vivions sur Asgard, car tu étais clairement censé être plus vieux et peut être bien mort sur Midgard, et le fait que tu ne vieillisses pas aurait éveillé les soupçons, mais qu'importe. Nous avons eu deux fils ensemble, deux très beaux fils qui tiennent bien de toi. Des jumeaux. Ils sont intelligents et regrettent la mort de leur papa. Une mort...héroïque, tout à fait héroïque. Tu es mort pour moi, pour me sauver.

Tout avait été très vite, mais je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait, tout comme je n'oublierais jamais les jours que nous avons passé ensemble, et ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu t'approcher de ma cellule. La cloison magique qui nous séparaient avait finalement été brisé grâce à toi, et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur.

Tu es donc mort en me sauvant. Une bataille sur Asgard avait éclaté. Nous étions mariés depuis plus de vingt ans déjà, sur Asgard, et tu possédais quelques-uns de mes pouvoirs magiques. Tes armures te servaient surtout de bouclier à présent. La bataille avait tué beaucoup de monde, dont La Mère de Tout, plusieurs centaines d'Asgardiens et un des fils de Thor...et toi. J'avais beaucoup de pratique, mais face à des êtres comme eux j'étais vraiment très faible. Plusieurs de ces géants de feu -des êtres venus d'un Royaume qui nous était alors inconnu- sont venus et ont tout ravagé, voulant faire d'Asgard leur prochaine conquête. Faiblement repoussé, ils sont ensuite revenus avec beaucoup plus de guerriers, et ce fut la fois de trop.

Le Roi de cette race, que nous n'avons toujours pas identifiés à l'ordre du jour, est venu en personne et a voulu me kidnapper, tout comme beaucoup d'autres puissants Asgardiens. Toi et grande gueule vous en avez fait les frais, et, te jetant sur eux pour me sauver...Ils t'ont tué. Les détails sont trop durs, c'est pourquoi je ne préfère pas les raconter à nouveau, il m'est déjà difficile de t'évoquer devant les enfants sans repenser à tout cela alors...voilà.

Je préfère garder dans ma tête les beaux et agréables moments que nous avons passé ensemble. L'étincelle dans tes yeux lorsque tu as vu nos deux fils, l'étincelle aussi lorsque j'ai accepté de t'épouser.

C'est cette étincelle que je préfère conserver de toi, et non pas ton sang qui a coulé sur mes mains lorsque je me suis accroupi près de toi pour voir tes yeux se fermer pour toujours. Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait, toi, Anthony Edward Stark et pour toujours je resterai à toi, moi, Loki Loptr Hveðrungr* Stark.

_Pour toujours..._

...

*Loptr et Hveðrungr sont les autres noms de Loki, ils ne sont jamais évoqués mais je trouvais assez sympathique de les inserrer ici.


End file.
